deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/The Origins of an Odyssey: Bayek vs Alexios
In 2017, Ubisoft decided to rework the Assassin’s Creed Franchise, putting a greater focus on RPG elements and a more open world experience. In today’s battle we’re pitting the two protagonists of the two rebooted titles together to see who the superior assassin is. Both of these men are warriors in a time before the Assassin’s Order was founded, thrusted into their role for the sake of their families. Travelling all across their homelands and combating powerful but hidden foes secretly controlling things behind the scenes both these two have proved themselves time and again in both the field of battle and in the art of assassination. But when the pair meet in the ruins of an Egyptian temple, only one of them will be walking away to continue their search for truth. Bayek of Siwa: 'The last Medjay, out to avenge the death of his son by the Order of the Ancients vs '''Alexios: '''The Eagle Bearing Misthios, travelling across the Greek World to discover the secrets of his family. Who is Deadliest Bayek of Siwa '''Bayek of Siwa '''is the main protagonist of ''Assassin's Creed: Origins. Bayek is the last of the Medjay, an elite Egyptian military unit, who originally acted as a protector of the Pharaoh but it later grew to encompass protecting anyone who needed help. He married an Alexandrian woman named Aya and together they had a son, Khemu. In 49 BC he and his son were captured and brought to the temple of Amun by the Order of the Ancients, a precursor to the Templars, who hoped that he would know the secret to opening the vault. While distracted by the arrival of the Pharaoh, Khemu freed Bayek who attempted to take down the men but in an attempt to stab one of the members the knife was deflected and tragically stabbed his son through the chest. Khemu's death drove Bayek to swear vengeance on the Order of the Ancients, with special animosity reserved for the man who deflected the knife that killed his son. As the men were all masked and went by code names it took Bayek over a year of searching before he managed to track down one of the members, Rudjek, who he assassinated at the Bent Pyramid of Sneferu. This, however, was only the beginning of his quest for revenge, a quest which would take him all across Egypt, helping and protecting those who needed it along the way. |-|Iconic= '''Hidden Blade Given to him by Aya in Alexandria, the Hidden Blade is Bayek's weapon of choice when it comes to assassination. 30cm long and with a single edged straight blade it was primarily used for stabbing and is activated by a spring action mechanism. |-|Sword= Sanaa Khopesh Passed down to Bayek by his father, the blade is uniquely engraved on either side of the crescent blade with it's hilt being painted scarlet. About 20-24 inches long, it's hooked tip allows it to disarm shields and weapons. |-|Special Melee= Mace An Egyptian mace is simple in design. A wooden pole, with leather wrapping for ease of grip, topped with a smooth metal ball. |-|Bow= Bayek's Bow Bayek's ranged weapon of choice is his bow. A simple wooden bow with iron tipped arrows, Bayek is a skilled archer, able to stealthily hit a target from far away or quickly fire arrows one after the other. |-|Armour= Medjay Shield Bayek's own personal shield is made of metal and emblazoned with a golden eagle sprouting multicoloured plumage. While it only reaches from hand to elbow in length it's small size means it can be easily manoeuvred around to block from all angles as well as being used as an offensive weapon. Alexios Alexios '''is one of the possible protagonists of Assassin's Creed Odyssey. Born to Myrrine and Nikolaos of Sparta, he was descended from Leonidas I on his mother's side and as such was expected to be a great warrior from a young age. When Alexios was five his younger sister Kassandra was prophesied by the Chorale of Delphi to bring about the downfall of Sparta and as such was sentenced to be sacrificed at Mount Taygetos. However as the priest was about to perform the drop Alexios attempted to stop the sacrifice and in doing so pushed them both to their deaths. Condemned as a traitor, Nikolaos reluctantly threw Alexios from the mountain as well but he survived the fall, fleeing into the ocean on a boat. He washed up on the island of Kephallonia and was adopted by a merchant named Marcus, growing up doing errands for him and starting a career as a Misthios. As an adult he encountered a man named Elpenor who tasked him with assassinating the Wolf of Sparta, his own father. After defeating him in combat and learning he was not in fact his father, he returned to Elpenor only to be betrayed by him. Discovering Elpenor was part of the Cult of Kosmos, a group of people trying to control the Greek world he made it his mission to root out the members and destroy the cult's influence as well as trying to find out his true parentage. |-|Iconic= '''Spear of Leonidas Given to him by his mother when he was only a child, the Spear of Leonidas is the broken spear head of the spear used by Leonidas during the battle of Thermopylae. About a foot long and imbued with Isu technology it is far more durable than any standard spear, able to block powerful blows from heavy weapons. It can be used to stab or slash and is often dual wielded by Alexios alongside another weapon. *For the purpose of this battle the Spear has not been upgraded in any way nor have any of it's supernatural abilities been unlocked, aside from the default increased strength and durability of the user.* |-|Sword= Nikolaos' Sword Taken from his adopted father after defeating him in combat, Alexios carries his sword as his weapon of choice. It appears to be based on the Kopis and so would have been about 25 inches long and would have served primarily as a one handed slashing weapon. |-|Special Melee= Dory Spear The main weapon of a Spartan, Alexios would've been well versed in using a Dory Spear. Between 7 and 9 feet long it comes with an iron leaf shaped spear head and a bronze butt spike. As a phalanx weapon it would have primarily served as a thrusting weapon although it could also be used for slashing as well. |-|Bow= Hunting Bow While made for hunting wildlife, Alexios would also use this bow in combat as well. It was a wooden bow with iron tipped arrows. |-|Armour= Spartan Armour For this battle Alexios will be wearing Spartan armour. It consists of a bronze curiass, bronze gauntlets, bronze leg greaves and capped off with a bronze Corinthian helmet. X Factors Training: Bayek=90/Alexios=75 Both these men were trained from a young age to be warriors with Bayek being trained by his father to be a Medjay and Alexios being taught by Nikolaos to be a Spartan warrior. However Alexios' training only lasted until he was about 7 and after that he spent his time working for Markos whereas Bayek was trained continuously from childhood to adulthood. Alexios picked up his training again at some point to become a Misthios but we don't know how long this was and the standard of training would likely not have been as high as that Bayek received from his Medjay father. Experience: Bayek=90/Alexios=95 Bayek is very experienced when it comes to combat having spent many years as a Medjay prior to founding the Hidden Ones, protecting people and fighting against the Order of Ancients as well as your standard bandits and soldiers. Bayek has even fought against people wielding Isu technology like Flavius, taken on War Elephants singlehandedly and fought against the spirits of dead pharaohs all of whom had a variety of supernatural abilities and physicality. Alexios also has a lot of combat experience, having fought all across the Greek world as a Misthios which ranged from fighting against unskilled bandits, to trained Athenian and Spartan soldiers, other powerful mercenaries looking for the bounty on his head, the warriors and guards of the Cult of Kosmos and dozens of supernatural creatures such as Cyclops and Minotaur. What gives Alexios a narrow advantage is that he has faced superhuman or supernatural opponents on a much more regular basis and in general finds himself in combat a lot more, often fighting in large scale battles for either the Spartans on the Athenians. Stealth: Bayek=80/Alexios=70 Bayek and Alexios are both warriors first and assassins second, so they aren't as inclined towards or reliant on stealth as other Assassin's Creed protagonists are. With that being said Bayek and becomes more and more stealth conscious as he continues on his journey, eventually founding the Hidden One's whose whole point is striking from the shadows and staying out of public knowledge. Alexios meanwhile never really evolves from a warrior to an assassin and while he can and does make use of stealth it's nearly always secondary to just going into a fight head on. Physicality: Bayek=80/Alexios=90 Bayek is at the peak of human physicality due to his training as a Medjay, able to scale large structures and mountains and fight through large numbers of enemies without tiring. Alexios is similarly physically capable but with the added bonus of being granted superhuman strength and durability from the Spear of Leonidas. This allows him to overpower opponents much physically larger and more muscular than himself and take powerful blows from creatures such as Cyclops but he still can be hurt and killed by normal weaponry. These physical advantages are also tied to the Spear so if he should lose it he would not longer have this superhuman physicality although the chances of this are slim. Voting System/Notes Battle takes place after the events of Curse of the Pharaohs for Bayek and after a Fresh Start for Alexios. Both Bayek and Alexios will have their eagle companions Senu and Ikaros to aid them in battle. They can scout the area, mark out targets and act as a distraction by attacking an opponent. Since both operate in the exact same way I didn't think it'd be worth putting them into an equipment category but have noted it here for users benefit. As mentioned in the Iconic section for Alexios he does not have any of the supernatural powers that can be brought using skill points as these are picked by the player and are not required to complete the story in anyway. He does however have the superhuman durability and strength because that is a default from the get go, not something that is given to him via upgrades. The version of Alexios I'm using is from the timeline where he acts as the Eagle Bearer rather than as Deimos. Any votes which use the Deimos version's feats, abilities or personality as basis for their vote will have it discounted. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Bayek holds the flaming torch aloft, lighting up the area in front of him. There are cobwebs strewn across the stone walls and when the torch touches them, they sizzle softly out of existence. Bayek does not know who this temple was supposed to be dedicated to but it has been long since abandoned. What he does know is that a man matching Sutekh’s description was seen heading into this temple, before his untimely demise, and that ever since there have been rumours of strange occurrences. While he cannot be sure, Bayek suspects this is where he decided to hide the Apple of Eden and if that is true, then he must retrieve it and store it somewhere more secure. He scans the floor to make sure there are no snakes about, until the narrow corridor opens out into a large room. In the middle of the room sits a stone altar and perched in that is the Appel of Eden. “I thought I told that boy to hide it somewhere nobody would ever find it,” Bayek says to himself. A large crack in the ceiling of the room is spilling light through and he puts out his torch, approaching the alter and lifting up the artefact to inspect it. “I wouldn’t be messing around with that thing,” a voice calls out from behind him and Bayek swivels around, drawing his bow and notching an arrow in one fluid movement. He aims it at the person who has appeared, a man with long hair and a beard, who appears to be dressed in Spartan armour. He raises his eyebrow in surprise at Bayek’s reaction. “Who are you?” Bayek demands. “I’ve been known by many names during my time,” the man says. “But my original name is Alexios.” “What are you doing here, Alexios?” “I’m here for the same reason that you are it would seems, to find the Isu artefact that has been rumoured to be in this temple.” “Well sorry to disappoint you Alexios but I cannot allow the artefact to fall into the wrong hands.” Alexios smiles wryly. “So, we are here for the same reason. But what makes you think that you should be the one to possess it?” “Because I know the destruction and damage these things can cause. I have seen it with my own eyes. There are powerful people who would kill to get their hands on it, to wield its power for their own nefarious purposes. I must make sure that they cannot get it.” “Your motives seem noble,” Alexios says. “However, I cannot trust anybody else to make sure the Apple of Eden is kept secured. I’m afraid I will have to take it from you.” Bayek releases the arrow he’s been holding throughout the entire conversation but Alexios dodges out of the way and starts running towards him. Bayek quickly notches and fires another arrow and Alexios ducks under it, sliding across the floor and drawing his spear as he does. Coming back to his feet he jabs the spear at Bayek who leaps back to avoid being hit by the tip. He draws his Khopesh as Alexios advances and another jab rattles off the eagle shield he holds on his left arm. He steps forward, past the range of the spear head and chops at the wooden shaft with his sword, forcing Alexios to manoeuvre it out of the way. He then sweeps the spear across the floor, taking Bayek’s legs out from underneath him and sending him clattering to the floor. Clasping the spear further up the shaft he jabs at his fallen opponent who scrambles away desperately. He manages to block a few of the jabs with his shield but not all and he gets stabbed a couple of times in the torso. Getting to his feet he leans backwards under a slashing swing from Alexios, almost losing his balance again but regaining his footing just in time to avoid another stab. Realising that he’s not going to be able to fight effectively against the spear’s reach advantage he changes tactic and holsters his sword, taking out his mace instead. This time when the jab attack comes in he deflects rather than simply blocking and diverts the spear head to the side. He brings the mace down on the shaft, snapping it like a twig and leaving Alexios clutching half a shaft. Discarding the now useless weapon he takes out his kopis and the Spear of Leonidas as his Egyptian opponent moves in on him with the mace. Swinging it around in an arc it misses Alexios completely but Bayek turns the failed attack into a second swing, catching the spartan off guard as he moves in to take advantage of the mistake. While he tries to dodge out of the way the mace still manages to glance his shoulder and the force from this is enough to send him stumbling. Raising the mace high above his head, Bayek swings it downwards onto Alexios sending him crashing to the floor. Groaning in pain, Alexios looks up as Bayek goes for another blow, this time hoping to crush his skull with the mace. He manages to shift his head out of the way and the head slams into the ground with a heavy thud. He then flips acrobatically onto his feet swinging the Spear of Leonidas at Bayek. The Egyptian blocks it with his shield but the attack was merely a distraction for Alexios to swing his sword and this connects, slicing into Bayek’s arm. Grimacing in pain, Bayek releases his grip on the mace, checking his arm to see the severity of the injury. While it is not life threatening it is still bleeding heavily and he wraps the sleeve of his robe around it to help stem the bleeding. Alexios does not let him recover for long though and rushes at him, swinging his sword and spear head in a whirling attack. Backing up, Bayek considers his options. He blocks a stab from the spear head with his shield and just about manages to react to a sword swing, which clatters against his khopesh. He can feel his injured arm getting more and more sluggish and knows he cannot keep this up for much longer. As Alexios overextends slightly Bayek gets his opportunity and smashes his shield into his face, rocking the Greek’s head back. He then slams the khopesh into his side, the bronze sword clattering off the cuirass but the force still knocks him aside. Another shield bash to the face drops him and Bayek takes the opportunity to make a break for it, leaving Alexios to struggle to his feet. He relights his torch as he runs back the way he came, hopping over debris and back up into the temple above. As makes his escape Bayek can’t help but feel a tinge of regret. “Keeping the Apple of Eden safe is the most important thing here,” he says to himself, almost sounding convincing. As he rushes out into the cold night air he looks over to where his camel is tethered, cropping at the grass and nearby is a horse, which must belong to his opponent. As Bayek hurries over to his mount he can hear the sound of beating wings behind him. Assuming it to be Senu he doesn’t pay it much attention until he feels sharp talons digging into his robe. He turns to scold the bird but instead of finding Senu it is instead a much larger eagle. As it tugs at him, the Apple of Eden becomes dislodged and falls to the ground. Bayek swipes at the bird with his shield arm but this only serves to anger the creature and it starts pecking and scratching at him. Suddenly Senu swoops down from up above, clawing at the other eagle who releases its grip on Bayek. The two birds screech and claw at each other, moving higher into the sky until they are merely specks. As Bayek bends down to pick up the Apple, Alexios comes running out of the temple. He looks up at the two birds fighting and smiles. “I see Ikaros was able to stop you in time” he says. “It seems that we’re more alike than I first thought,” Bayek replies. “Indeed, we are. However, I still cannot let you have the artefact.” “Then I guess we’re back to where we started then.” Bayek goes for his bow but Alexios is quicker off the draw and an arrow thumps into Bayek’s shoulder. He grunts in pain before snapping the arrow off, diving into the shrubbery as Alexios fires off more arrows. An unnatural silence descends over the area and he lowers his bow. Moving carefully over to the area Bayek jumped into he peers through the foliage, looking for where the Egyptian has gone to. He catches a flash of metal in the corner of his eye and Bayek leaps from above, hidden blade bared and aiming for his throat. Alexios grabs his arm as it comes down, stopping the blade before it can connect and stabs the Spear of Leonidas upwards, right into Bayek’s unprotected stomach. He gasps, exhaling all the air from his body and Alexios yanks the blade out, blood gushing out and splattering on the desert sands. He then slams a fist into Bayek’s face, knocking him out cold and leaving him sprawled on the ground. Breathing heavily from the fight, Alexios walks over to the Apple of Eden and examines it briefly before putting it into his tunic. He looks down at Bayek lying on the ground, wondering what to do with him. He makes his decision, striding over to him, tearing the hooded cloak from his head and wrapping it tightly around the wound in his belly, stopping him from bleeding out. “You fought well Medjay” he says quietly. “I could tell you were a noble man. Perhaps this artefact would’ve been safe in your hands. However, I could not take the risk.” Ikaros floats down and perches on a nearby branch, having seen of Senu. “And you my friend did admirably,” Alexios says producing a scrap of meat to feed to the eagle “Almost as well as the first Ikaros.” As the bird gobbles the food down hungrily, Alexios hoists Bayek over his shoulder and carries him over to where his camel is stood, still grazing and uninterested in the fight that had just happened. He lays down Bayek between its humps, using ropes from the saddle bag to secure him in place to make sure he doesn’t fall. He then calls over his horse, fastening the two beasts together with another rope. He then mounts and leads the camel away, to drop his fallen opponent off at the nearest settlement so he can recover. Winner: Alexios Final Verdict This battle was fairly close with the both the warriors being roughly even in terms of weaponry and experience, although voters tended to give a slight edge to Alexios in regard to weaponry. The main difference between the two was the superhuman physicality given to Alexios by the Spear of Leonidas which allowed him to both deal and receive more damage than Bayek and when coupled with his more protective armour, made him just too tough for Bayek to handle. Category:Blog posts